Emperor Ravenwing
The Emperor is a Japanese lord, general, and the father of Samurai Jack and Ken Ravenwing. He is the original owner of a magical katana that was blessed by the three gods, Odin, Ra and Rama, which he used to temporarily defeat and imprison Aku. He is his arch rival of Amane Gekko and was Queen Pesca VIII's successor of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Background' Before Jack was born, his father was a samurai lord who ruled over a vast land and its people. One day, his land was slowly over taken by a shapeless evil, which had ravaged the land for centuries, and was in the form of a forest of black spikes. His wife pleaded with him not to go and to think about his family, but the lord insisted, and claimed that his people were his family as well. After he donned his armor, weapons, and an elixir that was provided by his shaman, the samurai lord mounted up, and set out with his army deep within the forest to locate the source of the evil and destroy it. Although many of his men were lost, the lord eventually made it to the source, which was a crater of dark ooze. The Emperor infused his arrow with the elixir and ignited it with the heat of the Sun. He fired the arrow into the ooze, which forced the black trees that once stood to regress back to where they were spawned, and seemed to destroy the evil. However, that was proven not to be the case, as the black ooze suddenly emerged from the crater in the form of a large tree. The tree then further transformed into a demon with terrible power and sentience, and introduced itself as Aku. Aku praised the Emperor for giving him life despite his original intention to destroy him. After he was informed of Aku's plan to take over the world, the Emperor engaged Aku in battle, but was easily overpowered and chained to a large stone. Rendered helplessness and unable to fight back, the samurai lord watched and cried out in horror as Aku destroyed his home. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Emperor was freed by Sleipnir (a divine eight legged horse). The horse took the lord to a large mountain that reached through the clouds. Inside the mountain, the Emperor found statues of the gods Vishnu, Ra, and Odin. The three gods then appeared in front of the Emperor, and informed him of Aku and his power. After they took on the avatars of three monks, the gods used the power of the Emperor's righteousness to forge a magic sword, that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword, the Emperor returned to his homeland to battle Aku and free it and his people from his wrath. With the power of the sword, the Emperor furiously fought Aku in his many forms and army of duplicates. Despite being outmatched the lord slew Aku's horde one by one until the real Aku was the only one left. Aku attempted to flee, but the Emperor pierced and trapped him in the sword. He sealed Aku in the battle-worn wasteland in the form of a demonic tree, but not before Aku swore his return. The Emperor had won and was overjoyed to meet his newly born son, but he knew that Aku would return some day. He believed that they needed a plan to be prepared should the day come when Aku would rise again to continue his atrocity. He gathered his fellow leaders from around the world, and told them about Aku and the sword. If he was unable to battle Aku or was captured, the Emperor asked them to take in his son and then task their best warriors and scholars to train him physically, mentally and spiritually so that one day he will be able to vanquish Aku permanently. Years later, at some point, whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. A few months later, the Emperor explained to Jack about Aku and the battle that took place. The day that he feared arrived, and Aku awoke from his prison and attacked the land once again. The Emperor attempted to reach the sword, but was captured by Aku. Before he was taken away, the Emperor instructed the Empress to implement the plan and help their son become the next hero who would defeat Aku; that time forever. After years of training, Jack soon found his father, who was a decrepit and weakened old man and was reduced to a slave. After he freed his father, Jack declared that he would defeat Aku with the sword's power. The Emperor, however, told his son that the sword that he wielded was only a tool and it was as only as powerful as the one who wielded it. He also warned his son that evil always finds a way to achieve victory. At some point after Jack was sent to the future, the Emperor passed away along with his wife. However, their spirits continued to watch over Jack from the afterlife, and were proud of the man that he became. They also appeared in Jack's psyche when he was possessed by Aku, and claimed that they were always in his heart. When Jack successfully returned to the past and destroy Aku for good, he became the Emperor of Japan once more and restored his empire to its former glory. 'New Background' 'Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' 'Fourth Pescan War' Before Jack was born, his father was a samurai lord who ruled over a vast land and its people. One day, his land was slowly over taken by a shapeless evil, which had ravaged the land for centuries, and was in the form of a forest of black spikes. His wife pleaded with him not to go and to think about his family, but the lord insisted, and claimed that his people were his family as well. After he donned his armor, weapons, and an elixir that was provided by his shaman, the samurai lord mounted up, and set out with his army deep within the forest to locate the source of the evil and destroy it. Although many of his men were lost, the lord eventually made it to the source, which was a crater of dark ooze. The Emperor infused his arrow with the elixir and ignited it with the heat of the Sun. He fired the arrow into the ooze, which forced the black trees that once stood to regress back to where they were spawned, and seemed to destroy the evil. However, that was proven not to be the case, as the black ooze suddenly emerged from the crater in the form of a large tree. The tree then further transformed into a demon with terrible power and sentience, and introduced itself as Aku. Aku praised the Emperor for giving him life despite his original intention to destroy him. After he was informed of Aku's plan to take over the world, the Emperor engaged Aku in battle, but was easily overpowered and chained to a large stone. Rendered helplessness and unable to fight back, the samurai lord watched and cried out in horror as Aku destroyed his home. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Emperor was freed by Sleipnir (a divine eight legged horse). The horse took the lord to a large mountain that reached through the clouds. Inside the mountain, the Emperor found statues of the gods Vishnu, Ra, and Odin. The three gods then appeared in front of the Emperor, and informed him of Aku and his power. After they took on the avatars of three monks, the gods used the power of the Emperor's righteousness to forge a magic sword, that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword, the Emperor returned to his homeland to battle Aku and free it and his people from his wrath. With the power of the sword, the Emperor furiously fought Aku in his many forms and army of duplicates. Despite being outmatched the lord slew Aku's horde one by one until the real Aku was the only one left. Aku attempted to flee, but the Emperor pierced and trapped him in the sword. He sealed Aku in the battle-worn wasteland in the form of a demonic tree, but not before Aku swore his return. The Emperor had won and was overjoyed to meet his newly born son, but he knew that Aku would return some day. He believed that they needed a plan to be prepared should the day come when Aku would rise again to continue his atrocity. He gathered his fellow leaders from around the world, and told them about Aku and the sword. If he was unable to battle Aku or was captured, the Emperor asked them to take in his son and then task their best warriors and scholars to train him physically, mentally and spiritually so that one day he will be able to vanquish Aku permanently. Years later, at some point, whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. A few months later, the Emperor explained to Jack about Aku and the battle that took place. When Queen Pesca died, the Emperor participates in her funeral and passing of a successor ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile young Jack playing in a field of reeds hunting a grasshopper, mimicking how it hops away from him. He runs into a young girl who is at the same game, chasing her own grasshopper. They combine their efforts and begin to chase a grasshopper before Jack falls into a puddle. Seeing his distress, the girl jumps into the puddle as well. The girl and Jack continue their pursuit, before the grasshopper at last spreads its wings and flies away. Seeing this makes the girl distraught, Jack makes an origami grasshopper for her, which upon receiving, she kisses Jack on the cheek in appreciation. This may very well have been Jack’s first kiss. Jack is feeding some fish in the same river. A ronin pushing his son in a baby-cart with squeaky wheels reach the bridge, where they suddenly stop and gaze at the bridge. Jack turns and sees four shadowy figures wearing fukaamigasa hats standing abreast on the bridge, blocking the way. The ronin lets the child out of the cart, who goes to stand next to Jack. The ronin walks up to the shadowy figures and stops. He pauses a moment and then rushes forward, drawing his sword and dispatching one of the four figures with a slice of his sword. After some sword-play, the ronin quickly defeats the other three warriors fall into the river, joining their comrade. During the short but brutal battle, Jack, at times, closes his eyes and looks away briefly, horrified by the mortal combat which began so suddenly. Without a word, the young boy returns to his father, who picks him up. Jack stares in awe at the pair and we notice that the man and his son have the same intense eyes, shishogan eyes, eyes that have seen endless slaughter and death. Though never stated explicitly, it is safe to assume that the ronin and his son are none other than Ogami Ittō and his son Daigorō, also known as Lone Wolf and Cub, and the men he dueled were ninja from the Ura-Yagyu clan, who killed Itto's wife, discredited his name and clan, and upon whom Ittō has sworn revenge, abandoning bushido and walking the path of the assassin until he can get revenge upon the Yagyu clan or die trying. Amazed by this display of swordsmanship, young Jack picks up a stick and begins to swing it about like a sword. Jack running and tossing around the ball happily, until he is tripped by a bully who takes the ball away. Young Jack tries to retrieve the ball, but the bullies begin to play keep away before knocking Jack down. This makes young Jack begin to cry. Young Jack sitting with his father, who tells Jack that some things are worth fighting for. Young Jack is then seen sitting outside while some birds flock around him. Young Jack sneezes and the birds fly away, frightened. This gives young Jack an idea. The three bullies walk down a path where we see hundreds of birds a lit on the ground. Young Jack frightens the birds, who all fly off at once. This startles the bullies who drop the ball. In this confusion, young Jack retrieves his ball and proudly walks away as the bullies try to find it. When the time is right, the Emperor was chosen as a successor to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and was crowned King of the Mushroom Kingdom and established an empire. The Emperor's wife gave birth to Xen. The alarm sounds as the Fourth Pescan War starts. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary shinobi to represent their interests, the shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder. The constant warfare in turn led to constant death, creating an average lifespan of only eight thousand years. Immediately afterwards, the moment that they both had long feared finally came; Toadsworth's predecessor yells to the samurai army that the greatest war and endless struggle for national power and unification has just begun in the land of Izumo once more and foresaw that Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari is starting to take over. Before he leads a very massive army to fight for survival between samurai and ninja the Emperor instructed the Empress to take two sons, and his people to the village of Knothole so they could be safe from danger. The Empress carries the sons and leads the people away from the burning village surrounding the palace by boat while the Emperor's army is being aided by the Prince's father on holding off Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari's massive army. The prince spends his childhood and teenage years in various cultures. The ship's captain teaches him about astrology. He trains in equestrianism in the camp of an Arab Sheikh. He learns stick fighting from the Chief of an African tribe. In Egypt he studies hieroglyphics. In Greece he learns the art of wrestling. He learns marksmanship from a European bandit known as Robin Hood. The knowledge of seamanship is instilled during his time on a Viking ship. A Russian Boyar teaches him axe throwing. Mongol warriors teach him spear throwing. He then reaches to the temple of Shaolin to study Kung fu. Having finished his tour of the old world, the Prince, now grown up, heads to a designated rendezvous point where he reunites with his mother. The mother and child embrace after their long separation, and she returns to him his birthright: the Thunderseal of his father. The prince trains with the sword before he is ready to return home and aid his father on defending his people while Xen admires his love to his childhood friend who was a very beautiful girl. Meanwhile, Shingen Takeda sends the ambitious Yukimura Sanada across the mountain pass to attack Kenshin Uesugi at night. However, Yukimura instead encounters the fierce "one-eyed dragon" Masamune Date, also after Uesugi. Rivalry stimulates when Yukimura and Masamune engage in an intense fight until dawn. Yukimura and Masamune return to their respective camps and withdraw from battle in the meantime. The next day, when Takeda sets out to attack Ujimasa Hōjō, Yukimura comes across Masamune in the battlefield, following him in pursuit. The Emperor wants to conquer and kill Yoshimoto Imagawa as an effort to expand his empire, but Yukimura intervenes on him before that happens, fighting each other to decide who will kill Imagawa. Meanwhile, Takeda charges at Hōjō, forcing him to forge an alliance. However, Hōjō sends Kotarō Fūma to distract and stall Takeda. When Fūma is defeated, Takeda then easily takes out Hōjō. During their fight, Yukimura and Masamune finds out that Imagawa has escaped from the battlefield using two other decoys. However, all three are each attacked by operatives under the "demon king" Nobunaga Oda. Yukimura and Masamune witness Oda shooting the real Imagawa dead on the spot. The countryside is now a aggressive empire. The Emperor put his captured enemies into slavery and his subjects were tormented by the Emperor's actions and personality. Prince arrives to see his father again. The Emperor tells his son that his actions had found riches in the mines to strengthen his empire. The Prince promises that he will end the war between struggling nations by the power of the Thunderseal, but his father berates him, saying that the sword is but a tool, and that the true power lies in the hands that wield it. He warns his son how evil is clever and that deception is its most powerful weapon. The Prince sets off on horseback, promising his father not to fail him and his brother. But the Emperor is worried, for he knows both good and evil always "finds a way". Meanwhile in Minccina, a carefree, wandering fellow named Keiji Maeda visits Uesugi, primarily discussing about forming an alliance in order to defeat Oda. He then visits Masamune, who is not happy to meet him. Keiji tries to convince Masamune to form an alliance as well, but Masamune declines the request and wants to take on Oda alone. As a result, Masamune ends up fighting Keiji, who tries to explain that peace will create a world of happiness. Nonetheless, Masamune manages to defeat Keiji. Still determined for war, Masamune sets out to face Oda head on. As the Emperor's empire expands more faster and gets even stronger, a carefree, wandering fellow named Keiji Maeda visits Uesugi, primarily discussing about forming an alliance in order to defeat Oda. He then visits Masamune, who is not happy to meet him. Keiji tries to convince Masamune to form an alliance as well, but Masamune declines the request and wants to take on Oda alone. As a result, Masamune ends up fighting Keiji, who tries to explain that peace will create a world of happiness. Nonetheless, Masamune manages to defeat Keiji. Still determined for war, Masamune sets out to face Oda head on. Meanwhile in Monoha, a leader of a Norwegian kingdom lived a peaceful life with his loved ones; his wife, 2 sons, and a faithful canine. He states that his people prospered in good times. However, one day after returning from a victorious hunting trip, a solar eclipse happened with a black moon blocking the sun, growing until it enveloped the sky. Oda Nobunaga attacked the warrior's kingdom. All the warriors tried to stop him but Oda Nobunaga's army were to strong for them. The warrior was the only one left. He tried to fight Oda Nobunaga, but was struck down by Oichi. Azai imprisoned the warrior within an unbreakable cage made of kyber crystals, leaving him to watch as Nobunaga took his sons away from his wife and takes the treasure from his kingdom. Oda Nobunaga's army took the warrior to the hidden temple, the core of the mountain and place it in the central altar to join his fallen comrades in Valhalla, the resting place of all great warriors. Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. Whenever one side in a conflict hired one of the clans, the opposing side would hire the other clan. This constant competition created a deep-seated animosity between its members, with all Senju having lost a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. Despite the clans' enmity, it would be the Senju and Uchiha that brought an end to the Fourth Pescan War. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met as children, unaware of each other's identity. They quickly became friends, bonding over the deaths of their brothers, their desire to protect their remaining siblings, and their dreams of a peaceful world where children wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama and Madara eventually learned who the other was, preventing them from continuing to meet under friendly circumstances. Over the following years, the two regularly met and fought on the battlefield, with each in time becoming the leader of his respective clan. The Emperor attempted to use their new positions to broker peace between their clans at long last, finally achieving the dreams they'd wished as children. Although Madara was tempted, the death of his last remaining brother, Izuna, committed him to continuing the fight. Other Uchiha, however, found the prospect of peace tempting and started surrendering to the Senju in growing numbers. With his support running out, Madara made a last stand against the Emperor and Hashirama Senju, but Yukimura intervenes on the Emperor before that happens. From his defeat and Hashirama's willingness to give his own life to stop the bloodshed, Madara was convinced to accept the peace proposal. The allied Senju and Uchiha formed a pact with the Land of Fire to allow them to establish a shinobi village within its borders, what would be called Konohagakure. Other clans wishing to share in the new peace settled in Konoha as well, the Shimura and Sarutobi clans being amongst the first. Other clans in other countries, fearful of the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha, created their own villages. Thus was the Warring States Period brought to an end, replaced by the Shinobi Organizational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries resulting the birth of the Rivaling Nation, Izumogakure. The Four Nobles and the Ten Masters had gathered the remaining nations and the Emperor's empire to form the Konoha Republic with the of the Emperor's eldest son of the emperor as a result. 'Great Grand Civil War' 'Final Victory and Death in the Samurai's graveyard' 40 years later, the Emperor was called by the Konoha Republic to aid them in defeating the Terrorist Coalition. The Emperor initially refused but when learning that the Terrorists are trying to resurrect Aku in the research facility, he actually agreed. The Konoha Republic forces combined with the Emperor calls upon the power of the Superior Dragon fight the Terrorist Coalition army deployed from their Base in the canyon finally won with the cost of his life protecting the Jinchūriki from the fatal blast. Emperor of Japan was instantly giving out it's dying breath saying to Yugito that his son would not wanting expressing his sadness and sacrifice and his crumbling empire to his son which Yugito was capable of keeping the Emperor's promise and made a vow to protect the Superior Dragon. Yahweh informed her of Eggman and his power in the future. The Emperor's magic katana was broken into two pieces, the handle and the blade and was kept hidden in Heaven Tail. Personality Jack's father's personality was very similar to Jack. He was a kind, modest, and wise man who was loved by his people, especially his wife and son, who were the most important people to him. He was devoted to his duty and his family, and was not afraid of putting his life in danger for them and his land, a sign of his selflessness. He was also very foresighted and wise, which is why he appeared to have a more realistic point of view on subjects than Jack did in his early years of becoming a samurai. Immediately after he defeated Aku, his first priority was to devise a plan to defeat Aku again if he ever returned, and upon seeing Jack fully trained, he warned Jack that battling evil was not always as straightforward as it might appear. However, Jack failed to heed his father's wisdom, and was sent into the future by Aku. When Jack successfully returned to the past and destroy Aku for good, he was so proud of him. When saving Yugito Nii's life from the blast, Jack's father's expressed his sadness an depression that he would not return. Abilities *Master Swordsman: Jack's father was a powerful samurai, who, in his prime, was able to fight and defeat Aku with the sword that he obtained from the gods, and had a mastery of the sword that was at least on par with Jack's own. *Wise Ruler: The Emperor demonstrated himself to be a just and fair leader of his people. He was wholly determined to defeat Aku to save the citizens of his land from Aku's violence and control. After defeating Aku, the Emperor motivated his nation to rebuild and enter a new age of prosperity and self-fulfillment. He remained ever vigilant to the possibility of Aku's return. The Emperor, however, was not a pacifist as he slay a gang of bandits who threatened him and his family, while giving the bandits an option to leave in peace. The Emperor bestowed his leadership style upon his son to ensure a purposeful legacy. *Expert Diplomat: In the aftermath of Aku's first attack, the Emperor recognized the necessity for mankind to unite against the existential threat. Thanks to his empire's proficient navy to communicate across three continents, the Emperor created an alliance with nine other nations across the world. He was able to convince wise teachers in these nations to train his son to become a warrior powerful enough to defeat Aku. After Jack successfully destroy Aku when he returned to the past, the Emperor graciously invited these leaders and their families to Jack and Ashi's wedding, considering it to be a global celebration in liberation from the tyranny of Aku. Weakness *Terrorist Coalition: When the Emperor recognized the Konoha Republic, losing casualties, and the nation formed from many other nations in every multiverse, the Emperor has no other choice to to give support. His sacrifice leads to the destruction of his empire and the secret establishment of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Armies *10,000 Samurai Soilders on Horses *99 Archers on Horses *888,888 Catapults *9 Trojan Horses *88 Sages Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters